


Can i borrow once of your shirts?

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eveybody knows boys clothes are more confy </p><p>The girls in the team knows it a little bit to much, but the boys don't mind it (yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can i borrow once of your shirts?

**Author's Note:**

> Small Bonus ! Drabble . I have this headcanon of Skye that borrows Grant's shirts and I wanted to extend it to other OTPs .

It seemed that the womens of the team loved to dress with their man's clothes. That's why Grant was not even surprised when he saw Skye make some pancakes wearing only a small pair of shorts and the same shirt that he had worn the day before.

 

Jemma kept complaining, saying that Leo's sweaters were much more comfortable and warm than her's, especially now that she was no longer able to get in them because of her big pregnant belly.

 

Lance had more than once quarreled with Bobbi, because in the exact moment when he decided to get a T-shirt, Bobbi was already wearing it. And of course, he would never admit that this little thing make him really horny.

 

Even May was certainly not immune to this new fashion and the team had seen her borrow Coulson's shirts a couple of times.

 

None of them would admit that this excited them terribly, seeing their womens with their clothes on.

 

At times it was frustrating, especially when they decided to wear a sweater or shirt and one of them was already wearing it, but they would never complained much about it.

 


End file.
